User blog:Kovács Marcell/Bone Charms in Dishonored
Here is a guide to the Bone Charm Locations in each mission of the game. The type of Bone Charms found are randomized in the game, but the locations remain constant. High Overseer Campbell BONE CHARM 001 Gun position on the guarded bridge. Swim to the chain to sneak to it. BONE CHARM 002 Floor above where you found Griff being held by the gang; the Fishmonger building. BONE CHARM 003 Dunwall Distillery; Get past the front yard and explore the rafters in the casket room. Use Blink to warp to the caskets and reach the charm. BONE CHARM 004 A bricked up storage shed in the "Backyard" of the compound has a charm next to the dead Overseer. Shed is near the extraction point and can be opened using the valve wheel or by skilled platforming (and blinking) through the open window in the building's back. BONE CHARM 005 Overseer Compound Backyard's Warehouse A. You can use Blink to access the roof and go inside. House of Pleasure BONE CHARM 006 The room occupied by one of three of Daud's assassins waiting for Corvo above the Distillery entrance; take out the assassin on the mid-level, then the top-level; the charm is in the top-most room's storage closet. BONE CHARM 007 Find the distillery reserve key (in the same room with the Incendiary Paste schematic); head back outside the distillery's front yard and open the side gate to the charm. BONE CHARM 008 In Granny Rag's new hangout, the dead-end under the main road past the infected Weepers. The charm is atop her stove. BONE CHARM 009 In the Captain's Chair Hotel, there is a charm under the stairs from the first floor to the second. BONE CHARM 010 The locked room on the brothel's second floor; there is a charm on the fireplace mantle. The Royal Physician BONE CHARM 011 A side door near the exit from the Southside Gate to Drawbridge Way has a path that goes over a canal lock to a Weeper inhabited room with a charm. Use the top of the raised lock to get the height you need to Blink to the room. BONE CHARM 012 At the Midrow Substation, before exiting towards Sokolov's house (the North End Map), check the basement of the large warehouse for a charm. The rats can be lured to a corpse, then the mass blown up with a grenade. BONE CHARM 013 Upon entering the North End map, there is a charm in the building to your left. Jump through the second story window from the street, go through the building, and use the AC units and balconies to reach the third floor where the charm is. Lady Boyle's Last Party BONE CHARM 014 In the abandoned apartment across the street from the tavern; the key to the apartment is in the bunkroom (many beds) in the Hounds Pit. Once you have the key, the charm is easy to locate in the ruins. BONE CHARM 015 The red Weeper-inhabited multi-story apartment at the bridgehead. Blinking in to the top-floor balcony puts you right next to the charm and the rune. BONE CHARM 016 There is a short metal bridge spanning a channel to the Boyle Estate; cross the bridge and approach Boyle Estate. As soon as you cross the street, turn right and follow the street to a second Weeper-infested apartment. The charm is inside, on the top floor. Return to the Tower BONE CHARM 017 In the waterlock, there is a charm in one of the side ducts. You can get to it using the Blink 2 power (you need the extended horizontal range). BONE CHARM 018 On the keep's second floor, there is a fireplace in the corner with a brass candle fitting. Turn the fitting to reveal a secret chamber where Jessamine recorded a message for Emily. That secret room has a charm atop its bureau. Flooded District BONE CHARM 019 A building near the one with your gear has a charm atop the stove. It's practically the only one on the map (Rudshore Waterfront) you can see when you start the Flooded District BONE CHARM 020 The Greaves Factory (getting your gear back). At the entrance of the factory, fill up an empty tank and plug the fuel cell into the control booth to operate the emergency stairs. This lets you get to the top and side of the building, then drop down through the broken flooring to this charm. BONE CHARM 021 Central Rudshore. At the entrance to Daud's Building (base), there is an alley with four wolfhounds (two on the upper level, two on the lower level); the charm is on the lower level of the alley, hidden in a tipped over dumpster. Bone Charm 022 Daud himself carries a charm. You only get this charm if you pick-pocket him (and the magic is shielded from the Heart by his inventory pouch so you cannot detect it). Even if you aim to kill Daud, loot his rotten corpse for his Outsider trinklet. BONE CHARM 023 Upon entering the Gateway Tunnel map after exiting Daud's base (in Central Rudshore), turn right. The charm is on the rowboat in the muck, surrounded by a pack of rats. BONE CHARM 024 Old Port District. Upon entering this map, there is a charm in the corner building. Look for a break in the wall that lets you crawl into the room with the charm (instead of breaking down the wooden barricade, which attracts a gang of Weepers to your area). (Robust 2 - More health is restored from potions). BONE CHARM 025 Old Port District. Locked in a safe near the area where you find the Sewer Key. The safe combination is Wind Seeds Ice 5-2-8 . BONE CHARM 026 Old Port District. After resolving Granny Rags' and Slackjaw's dilemma, go past an encampment of neutral survivors (Low Chaos) or Weepers (High Chaos) and dislodge a small colony of River Krusts. The charm is lying just past a sewer grate on a board with some mana potions near the Krust colony. The Loyalists No Bone Charms are found in this mission. The Light at the End No Bone Charms are found in this mission. Category:Blog posts